starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:"Unused" units found in the SCII map editor
Zerg *Dracolisk (No Pic) *Brutalisk (No Pic) *Bonewasp (No Pic) *Symbiote (appears to be a type of broodling) *Beetlenest (Sideways Roach Warren, possibly the Roaches were called Beetles before.) *Deepwarren (Looks similar to the hydra den, but more spines sticking out) *Roachnest (Looks far different than the roach warren, taller and slimmer) *Mantalisk (No Pic) *Mantaling (No Pic) Terran *Diamondback (appears to be a type of mech unit with huge guns on the back) *Hercules (No pic) *Incinerator (Appears to be a black-colored firebat) *Listening Post (Looks like a radar tower with a large rectangular radar on top) *Defensive Matrix Grid (Possibly a wall, looks like a reactor with some things sticking out the top of it\ *Deep Space Relay (Now the Fusion Core) Protoss *Escort (No Pic) *Nullifier (No Pic) *Phase Prism (Early Warp Prism) *Scarab (No Pic) *Void Star (No Pic) *Warp Becon (Same model as the SC1 Citadel of Adun) Units mentioned Before Zerg *Omegalisk (Huge ultralisk with spine crawlers on its back) *Sunken Colony (Same) *Spore Cololny (Same) *Swarm Guardian (Similar to brood lord, creates a swarm of scourge) *Scourge (Same) *Lurker (Same) *Currupted Mass (No Pic) *Mutant Larve (Looks like an armored larva) Terran *Firebat (Same) *Vulture (Same) *Goliath (Same) *Scout (Same) *Valkarie (Same) *Jackal (No Pic) *Cobra (No Pic) *Spidermine (Same old spidermines) Protoss *Reaver (Same old reaver)) *Soulhunter (No Pic) *Star Relic (A giant sword looking ship) *Dark Archon (looks like a wc3 troll thats red and has an archon head (Really lol)) *Twilight Archon (An Archon with more Armor and has legs and walks) *Dragoon (Same old Dragoon) * - User:Kewlcrayon I think we're limiting the list to units that we saw screenshots of in multiplayer. Some of the above already have articles because they appear in single-player (eg. brutalisk, diamondback, hercules), or because they were previous names of current units (eg. nullifier). The rest might be better served as part of a reworked "unused units" article. - Meco (talk, ) 06:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, makes sense. Found more and adding to the list... Crayon 06:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Few words; I think that individual units should get their own pages to an extent, in that quite a few are, as you say, either in the game in some form already or are pre-existing versions. Secondly, most, if not all of these units have pictures via sclegacy, so they can made viable via their application. I know of the earlier issue about datamining, but with the page still up and no response as far as I know, not to mention Blizzard's lack of application of an NDS to this wiki, unlike WoWWiki which did recieve it, I think it's ok to incorporate them.--Hawki 07:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Also like to add that the Swarm Guardian thats here on the page says it creates Broodlings? I think this is incorrect as I am looking at the unit attached to the Swarm Guardian, says Scourge Swarm, and its picture is actually a swarm of scourge. Crayon 07:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) The last time we had reliable info on the swarm guardian, it was producing broodlings. The info at Legacy was obtained through datamining, and we have to be careful about that. We might be better off waiting for the game to come out. The full version of the map editor and campaign will have the info we need. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) The broodling/scourge swarm isn't necessarily incorrect, as it's simply indicitive of what the swarm guardian may have once fired. It's worth at least noting in a notes section, in regards to its map editor appearance. As for waiting-well, we have a choice of either applying info wholesale when it does or adjusting info if needed. NDS aside, the second option is vastly preferable and with so much time having passed, not to mention that images have already been uploaded to this site from the sclegacy page, I doubt Blizzard is going to bring the hammer of wrath down on us anytime soon.--Hawki 09:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I think some of this information is out of date.Andra2404 14:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC)